Ecaterina
Ecaterina the Wise, the Agitator of Prague, later known as Katherine Weise, is a notorious Brujah rabble-rouser. She has spread false rumours that she is a survivor of Carthage. She was originally an eighth generation vampire, but committed diablerie in the late 20th century. Biography Over eight centuries ago, Ecaterina was Embraced in Prague, following her near-rape at the hands of a pair of Ventrue-paid mercenaries. The mercenaries both met their just ends, but not before shattering Ecaterina's jaw as she tried to resist them. Marthuel did what he could to repair the damage, but medicine at the time was spotty at best. Childe of Marhuel and grandchilde of Dominic, she was active among the Prometheans of Transylvania during the Dark Ages. By the time of the Anarch Revolt, she joined with the Anarchs and later the Sabbat. She eventually became the first Bishop of New York City, although she later fell under the authority of Archbishop Francisco Domingo de Polonia. She was driven into torpor in the mid-20th century, and did not awaken until after the Camarilla conquest of New York in 1999. In recent night she is known as Katherine Weise, and masks her true identity and history from her new Camarilla sectmates. Trivia Ecaterina appeared in the game Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption, in which she was the sire of the game's protagonist, Christof Romuald. In that occasion her character was voiced by . Her tendency to cover her disfigured jaw except when feeding is very similar to Raziel from the Legacy of Kain games. Character Sheet Dark Medieval |clan = Brujah |sire = Marhuel |nature = Rogue |demeanor = Conniver |generation = 7th |embrace = 1150 CE |apparent age = Mid-teens |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 (1 without veil) |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 |talents = Acting 1, Alertness 2, Brawl 3, Dodge 1, Empathy 3, Intimidation 2, Intrigue 2, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 2 |skills = Etiquette 2, Herbalism 1, Melee 3, Ride 2, Stealth 3 |knowledges = Academics 4, Hearth Wisdom 4, Law 1, Linguistics 2 (German and Greek), Medicine 1, Occult 1, Philosophy 3, Politics 2, Seneschal 1, Theology 1 |disciplines = Celerity 2, Potence 2, Presence 3 |backgrounds = Contacts 2, Herd 2, Influence 3, Resources 2, Retainers 1 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 7 |willpower = 7 }} Final Nights |clan = Brujah |sire = Marhuel |nature = Rogue |demeanor = Conniver |generation = 7th |embrace = 1150 CE |apparent age = Mid-teens |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 3 (1 when lower jaw visible) |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 4, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Empathy 4, Intimidation 3, Intrigue 3, Leadership 4, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Animal Ken 1, Etiquette 2, Herbalism 3, Melee 3, Performance 4, Ride 2, Stealth 3 |knowledges = Academics 5, City Secrets (New York City) 4, Finance 1, Investigation 2, Law 2, Linguistics 4, Medicine 1, Occult 3, Politics 2, Science 2 |disciplines = Auspex 3, Celerity 4, Dominate 2, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 3, Obtenebration 3, Potence 4, Presence 6, Vicissitude 2 |backgrounds = Alternate Identity 2, Contacts 4, Influence 3, Resources 3, Status 1 |virtues = Conviction 2, Instinct 2, Courage 4 |morality = Path of Power and the Inner Voice 3 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Ecatherina_the_Wise_in_Transylvania.jpg|From Transylvania by Night. Art by Guy Davis Katherine_Wiese.jpg|Posing as "Katherine Weise", from New York by Night Ecaterina VC.png|From The Ventrue Chronicle Ecaterina_the_Wise_-_REDEMPTION.png|Ecaterina during the Dark Ages Ecaterina_breaks_Christof.png|Ecaterina breaks Christof Romuald Ecatherina_without_mask.jpg|Ecaterina removes her mask to Embrace Christof References * * - Act 2 * * Category:Brujah Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Victorian Age: Vampire character Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption